Bella
by La AvIa
Summary: Oneshot Inu&Kag Recordar es volver a vivir. No importa si esos recuerdos sean los más felices o los más amargos de nuestra vida, debemos aprender a sobrellevarlos para aprender a vivir de nuevo. El summary apesta lo se.


**Ok este em mi super primer fanfic terminado, de mi pareja favorita de anime Inuyasha y Kagome. Esta basado en el video de la cancion bella de Ricky Martin. Casi no me gusta este tipo pero adimito que esta cancion esta bonita. **

**Como sabes los personajes no son mios(si lo fueran kykio se hubiera quedado muerta y estos dos ya tendrian hasta nietos) , pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi bla, bla, bla **

**Disfrtutenlo!**

* * *

**Bella**

Otra vez había tenido ese sueño, o será pesadilla? Aquella donde el aun estaba con ella y eran muy felices. Si en definitiva era una pesadilla, bastante recurrente estos últimos días. Kagome abrió los ojos aun recostada en la suave cama, como su vida podía haberse ido por el drenaje. Tan pronto como se había elevado al cielo, había caído al infierno sin siquiera darse cuenta. Comenzó a recordar el día en que le dio sentido a su vida, en día en que conoció a Inuyasha...

_**Fl**__**ashback**_

Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche, Kagome caminaba por la calle bastante distraída. Ese día había tenido un problema con su jefe pensaba que la despedirían pero logro salvarse por casi nada. Tan ensimismada iba que no se percato de que 3 hombres la iban siguiendo, cuando lo noto comenzó a caminar más aprisa, pero no pudo escapar. Los 3 hombres la rodearon y empezaron a tocarla, de pronto oyó una voz muy grave que se dirigía a ellos. Se desmayo, lo ultimo que recuerda es a un hombre dándole una paliza a los otros 3.cuando despertó, unos ojos dorados la miraban fijamente.

-Se encuentra bien señorita-pregunto angustiado el hombre.

-Si yo solo…Gracias por ayudarme señor… -dijo Kagome recordando del peligro en el que había estado y poniéndose de pie.

-Ha es cierto disculpe, me llamo Inuyasha Taisho. No fue nada, pero debería tener mas cuidado. No esta bien que una dama ande por estos lugares a estas horas, y mas si la dama esta sola-dijo con tono de regaño.

-Si lo se. Soy Kagome Higurashi-se presentó.-creo que es hora que me vaya-recordó

-Puedo acompañarla? Por lo menos hasta que salga de esta zona-pregunto Inuyasha

-No veo por que no-dijo Kagome pensando que era la primera vez en años que alguien se preocupaba por ella.

Caminaron por esas oscuras calles de la ciudad, platicaron de muchos temas. Notaron que tenían muchas cosas en común. El tiempo paso volando cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las 2 de la mañana, ya llevaban horas frente ala casa de Kagome. Se despidieron y una vez mas la chica le agradeció su ayuda. El joven solo asintió, cuando se iba pensó que era afortunado por haberse topado a una chica como Kagome.

_**Fin flashback**_

Kagome sonrió al recordar que, luego de este incidente se lo encontraba todas las noches ala misma hora para acompañarla hasta su casa. Según el, lo hacia para protegerla de algún nuevo ataque. Encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y del cajón extrajo un álbum fotográfico y observo las fotos de ellos juntos. Recordó cuando le pidió que fuera su novia luego de 3 meses de conocerse. 1 año mas tarde le propuso matrimonio fue algo realmente romántico y especial ya que fue la primera vez que se entregó en cuerpo y alma a el, aunque recordarlo le traía malos recuerdo por que el matrimonio nunca ocurrió…

_**Flashback**_

Era un día de San Valentín, Inuyasha había preparado una cena muy romántica en su departamento, las velas iluminaban todo el lugar, una botella de vino a un lado de la mesa, algunas docenas de rosas rojas adornaban la sala. La pareja se encontraba compartiendo un momento muy agradable entre una plática muy amena y tiernos y fugaces besos. De pronto un silencio invadió la habitación. Inuyasha pensó que era el mejor momento para hacer la pregunta más importante de su vida. Saco de su bolsillo, con mucho cuidado para que Kagome no se percatara de tal acción, una cajita de terciopelo negro.

-Kagome-comenzó diciendo-Sabes cuanto te amo, cuantos momentos hemos pasado juntos y los que nos faltan. Me gustaría poder quedarnos así, sin preocupaciones, sin problemas. Pero se que es imposible. Pero se, que si tu esta conmigo, puedo superar lo que sea. Por eso tengo algo que preguntarte.-dijo levantándose y poniéndose de rodillas.

El corazón de Kagome no daba para mas, quería llorara de la emoción que le proporcionada en solo hecho de oír esas palabras de el único hombre al que había amado en su vida. Su pecho forcejeaba con su corazón que quería salir corriendo. Cuando vio lo que aquel hombre había hecho sabia cual era el siguiente paso.

-Kagome Higurashi, te gustaría ser la madre de mis hijos? Quisieras envejecer a mi lado? Quisieras casarte conmigo?-dijo finalmente

Kagome ya no pudo evitar las lágrimas que salían como desesperadas por sus orbes.

Inuyasha abrió la cajita que escondió y saco de ella un argolla de oro con algún tipo de piedra color rosa , bastante sencilla, pero tan simbólica para ella en esos momentos.

-Claro que quiero- dijo Kagome cuando encontró su voz. Inuyasha feliz tomo el anillo y lo puso en el delicado dedo de la joven. Le limpio las lágrimas y la beso la beso como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ese beso reflejaba los sentimientos del momento, amor, alegría, deseo, pasión. El beso comenzó a subir de intensidad. Se convirtió en puro deseo. Para cuando se dieron cuenta estaban el la alcoba de Inuyasha a medio vestir.

Kagome estaba nerviosa nunca había hecho esto antes. Inuyasha noto el nerviosismo de su futura esposa y trato de contenerse para que ella decidiera si seguían o paraban. El podía esperar.

-Kagome si no estas segura esta bien, yo te esperaría para siempre de ser necesario.-dijo Inuyasha con una sinceridad que solo se reflejaba en su tono de voz, por que su cuerpo ya estaba listo para tomar a aquella mujer que estaba debajo de el. Kagome pudo sentir el miembro hinchado de Inuyasha en su entrepierna su única respuesta fue otro apasionado beso que le daba la autorización para continuar.

Se deshicieron de la poca ropa que los cubría. Inuyasha lentamente abrió las piernas de la muchacha se introdujo en ella hasta que sintió la barrera de su virginidad. Kagome que lo tenía abrazado, lo apretó más. Antes de continuar Inuyasha la beso.

-Te amo-dijo mientras entraba por completo en ella.

-Yo también te amo-dijo mientras un grito de dolor se hacia presente, cosa que duro muy poco. Mientras Inuyasha mas la penetraba, menos dolor sentía.

Así se estuvieron, demostrando cuanto se amaban, hasta que Inuyasha poco a poco sentía como en camino se hacia mas estrecho y supo que estaban a punto de llegar. Minutos mas tarde el ansiado clímax llego y el derramo su semilla en el interior de su prometida, cayendo exhaustos sobre la cama. Inuyasha abrazo ala mujer que empezaba a ceder ante en cansancio.

-Te amo pequeña-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que acompañarla en su sueño.

_**Fin flashback**_

Kagome se sonrojo un poco al recordar esa primera vez, que por cierto no fue la ultima. A partir de esa fecha, la boda seria en 6 meses. Una lagrima cayo por su rostro al recordar ese maldito día. El día en que la dejo sola…

_**Flashback**_

Kagome lucia total mente deslumbrante con su vestido de novia. Era muy sencillo solo con un toque de pedrería en el torso, era escotado. Su cabello estaba suelto dejando ver sus hermosos cabellos negros que formaban bucles. Estaba muy feliz no podía esperar mas para ser la señora Taisho . A demás, tenía una sorpresa para su futuro marido.

Camino hacia la limusina que la llevaría ala iglesia, rumbo a una nueva vida. Al llegar al lugar se encontró con que Inuyasha aun no llegaba, pensó que talvez el tráfico lo había retrasado, pasaron 20 minutos, 30, 40. Ya estaba pensando que tal vez se había arrepentido. De pronto un oficial de policía se dirigió a ella que se encontraba en la antesala de la iglesia.

-Srita Higurashi?-dijo el oficial. Kagome solo volteo sorprendida imaginándose que podría querer el oficial con ella.

-Si…si soy yo, que ocurre.-dijo Kagome aun más nerviosa que antes.

El oficial se quito la gorra y comenzó a decir- Lamento mucho comunicarle que el señor Inuyasha Taisho acaba de sufrir un accidente. El auto en el que iba choco con un trailer. Lo llevamos al hospital, pidió que si le ocurría algo que la llamáramos a usted.-dijo el oficial tomando valor para continuar- Lamentablemente el señor murió en el quirófano, lo siento mucho Señorita - finalizo.

Kagome no supo que decir comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Sintió que el mundo se le venia abajo, todos los planes, las expectativas todo se había ido al diablo. Que seria ahora de ella? Recordó por un momento lo que le iba a decir a Inuyasha durante la boda.

Se dijo así misma con todo el dolor de su corazón que saldría adelante, no sabia como pero lo haría. Ya no era solo por ella, sino por los dos.

_**Fin flashback**_

Las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en su rostro, se dirigió al baño. Se detuvo al pasar por el cuarto continuo al suyo, entro, la habitación estaba pintada de color azul cielo y con motivos infantiles y pudo ver a un pequeño, de no más de 2 meses, profundamente dormido.

_**Bella, bella al amanecer  
Solo para mi, bella  
Belleza de mujer**_

_**Ella todo me lo dio  
Desde el alma hasta la piel  
Fue mi verso en mi papel  
Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor  
Conocía mi interior como bola de cristal  
Me alejo de todo mal, me dio su corazón**_

Tenía el cabello totalmente negro como el suyo, pero los ojos dorados como los de su padre. Era la replica de Inuyasha. Se preguntaba como hubiera reaccionado Inuyasha si le hubiera dicho el día de su boda que estaba embarazada.

_**Me dejo la soledad  
A pleno sol, en pleno mar  
Si la ves alguna vez  
Dile que yo la sigo amando ** _

**Bella, bella al amanecer  
Aquí estoy, tan mal, tan solo  
Bella, belleza de mujer**

Rió al pensar que tal vez se hubiera petrificado, pero estaría feliz de tener a alguien a quien enseñarle a pelear, ser el modelo a seguir de su pequeño, ver sus primeros pasos y decir le papá por primera vez. Acaricio la cabecita del niño, lentamente abrió sus ojitos dorados. Lo tomo en sus brazos para hacer lo dormir nuevamente.

-Serás igual a tu papá, te lo prometo Dai-dijo contemplado a su hijo ella se encargaría de que el pequeño supiera como era su padre. Lo beso en la frente cuando poco a poco se fue quedando dormido otra vez.

_**Ella todo me lo dio  
Desde el alma hasta la piel  
Fue mi beso  
Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor  
Conocía mi interior como bola de cristal  
Me alejo de todo mal, me dio su corazón ** _

**Bella, bella al amanecer**

**quiero que vuelva a mi**

De pronto sintió una corriente de aire, pero no era aire frío sino calido y con olor a tierra mojada, así olía Inuyasha. Sintió como la calidez de unos labios invisibles se posaron en los suyos, y otra marca de labios aparecía en la frente del pequeño. No supo si era su imaginación, pero claramente escucho que una voz grave decía: "_los amo"_ como si fuera un eco. Fue allí donde comprendió que era la forma de decirles adiós, y la manera de decirles que el cuidaría de ambos desde un lugar, en el que aun no era su hora para que lo acompañaran, pero que el los esperaría para poder concluir los sueños que un día se vieron truncados.

_**Medejo la soledad  
A pleno sol, a pleno mar  
Si la ves algunavez**_

**_Dile que yo la sigo amando_**

-Nosotros también te amamos Inuyasha- respondió Kagome dejando a su hijo en la cuna, para poder regresar a dormir en espera de el día que pudieran estar junto de nuevo.

Fin

* * *

**Debo admitir que el final me hizo llorar, pero esque asi soy yo. Ojala le haya gustado se que no es la gran cosa pero me parece bueno para empezar no?.**

**Bueno los dejo. Me gustaria saber su opinion asi que si gustan dejarme uno que otro review no me enojo.**

**Graxias por leer y hasta la proxima!!!**

**La AvIa-San**


End file.
